An Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire
__FLAGS__ An Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire is a first-person role-playing game developed in 1997 by Bethesda Softworks for the MS-DOS operating system. It is the only game with the title An Elder Scrolls Legend and takes place in the Battlespire academy. Plot In Battlespire the player takes the role of The Apprentice who on the day of his final test in the training facility of the Battlemages, called the Battlespire, discovers that an army of Daedra led by Mehrunes Dagon has invaded and killed nearly everyone. On top of that, your partner has been held captive by Mehrunes Dagon himself. Over the course of seven levels, you must travel through various realms of Oblivion to reach Mehrunes Dagon, defeat him and escape back to Tamriel. Features Bethesda introduced a multiplayer that featured a cooperative mode to follow the single player storyline online as well as a team-based versus mode to fight using all the same strategies from the single player. This was done through the Mplayer multiplayer network which is now GameSpy. Though no longer supported by Mplayer/GameSpy Arcade, one can still play through the Kali multiplayer network client, which supports and works with all the features in the game. Races Players can craft their character using one of six races of Tamriel. Each race is characterized by a specific power and passive bonus, as well as starting with a few skills at slightly higher levels. For example, elves begin the game with an missile skill bonus, the ability to use long range weapons is drastically increased. Playable Races include: *Altmer (High Elves - Summerset Isles) *Bosmer (Wood Elves - Valenwood) *Dunmer (Dark Elves - Morrowind) *Nord (Humans - Skyrim) *Redguard (Humans - Hammerfell) *Breton (Half Elf/Human - High Rock) There are also unplayable races and species which are mentioned and/or seen throughout the game: *Frost Daedra *Fire Daedra *Boneman *Clannfear *Daedra Count *Daedra Lord *Dark Seducer *Dremora *Herne (Battlespire) *Mistman *Morphoid Daedra *Scamp *Spider Daedra *Vermai *Wrathman Equipment *Weapons *Armor *Spells Compared with other titles from the series There are some marked differences between this game and its predecessors: *Lack of a rest feature. *Lack of shops or gold (broken or lost equipment must be replaced with randomized drops, either from slain NPCs or treasure piles). *Enemies do not reset. They are also not randomized. System Requirements The game requires a DOS emulator in order to be run on modern operating systems. However, given that it is one of the most resource-demanding DOS games ever released commercially, as of 2009 the emulation overhead causes even relatively modern PCs to run the game sluggishly in an emulator. DLC for Daggerfall It was planned to be the DLC for , but was was later developed as a standalone game and released as a spin-off.Elderscrolls.com Web Archive: Tenth Anniversary Battlespire de:An Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire es:The Elder Scrolls: Battlespire it:The Elder Scrolls Legends: Battlespire pl:The Elder Scrolls Legends: Battlespire ru:An Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire uk:An Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire Category:Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Battlespire